


Uneasy Seduction

by Badboylover24



Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel & Alastor are partners, Attempted Seduction, Evil plans for female reader, F/M, Female Reader has many talents, M/M, No actual pedophiles; Val just hates being called one, One-Sided Attraction, Stolas & Charlie are friends, Stolas to the rescue, red flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: My final installment for my Hazbin Shipcember Favorites: one-sided Val/Female Reader. During a party at the hotel, Valentino plans to make his moves on Y/N, much to the human girl’s dismay. Warning: may get creepy and uneasy.Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss belong to Vivziepop
Relationships: Valentino/Female Reader, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040693
Kudos: 13





	Uneasy Seduction

‘Beautiful…Talented…Popular…’

Those were the only three words singing in Valentino’s mind as he sipped his champagne and gazed seductively at the lovely human woman a few yards from him and oblivious of his gaze on her.

The Hazbin Hotel was holding a party, and the 3 V’s came despite the Princess’s better judgement. Valentino didn’t feel like going after he lost his star Angel Dust to that damn Radio Demon Alastor, especially when he’s now under Alastor’s soul contract. But when he found out it’s as his partner and “co-guardian demon” for Alastor’s human friend, he came anyway out of curiosity.

Y/N made her first appearance known to the party-goers via singing debut. Her voice was truly enchanting to the ear, almost like she’s a siren hypnotizing them with her song. Her H/L H/C hair shown under the spotlight, and her E/C eyes seemed to shine at Val’s direction.

Val couldn’t even hold back his grin as she went up to him near the end of the song. She took off the silk scarf around her neck and wrapped it around his. He then watched her with a low purr as she kissed the ends of the scarf in her hand before flirtatiously letting them slip out. He still has her scarf.

At the current moment, it bugs the Lust Overlord that Y/N is right now chatting with that cab driver Travis like they’re friends. She should be talking with him; maybe sit on his lap as he feels up the soft velvet on the back of her black dress with the miniskirt. Oh, how he’d love to hear her call him and/or VOX “Daddy”…

“Val, don’t get any crazy ideas,” warned the TV Demon standing beside him. “She’s with Alastor, and I’d hate for you to get into trouble with him.” Val only ran his hand up and down his partner’s back.

“Don’t worry, VOXXY baby,” he purred. “I’m not thinking about hurting her; I’m thinking about seducing her into our possession.”

“If you’re thinking about making her our new Angel Dust, I don’t see the difference. Like I said, she’s with Alastor.”

“And she has the sweet aroma of a virgin~” Val chuckled with a purr. “Don’t you just want to take her to get back at Alastor for stealing away our Angel?”

“I’ll admit it’s sweet revenge,” VOX purred, looking Y/N over also with a sadistic grin. “But she doesn’t compare to your beauty. Plus, I don’t think she can be seduced that easily.”

“Can’t hurt to try~” the taller demon purred, getting up from the couch and making his way over to Y/N. As he got closer, he picked up on her conversation with Travis:

“So your wife’s okay with you being bisexual?”

“Sure is,” the owl answered. “She’s a huge fan of Angel’s. Heck, after finding out about us, she’d paid him three times as much as I did before just to watch us.”

“So how does she feel about him under Alastor’s’s soul contract now?”

“Oh, she’s completely relieved; she hates that fuckin’ rat Valentino for abusing him like he does.” Val growled at the insult, causing the two of them to jump.

“I’m. Not. A rat,” he growled. “I’m a moth.”

The two of them turned to the Overlord, and Y/N’s face went a bit pale when she saw him. Right after her performance, the worried Angel told her whom she left her scarf with. She had heard horrid stories about Valentino from the spider, and the thought of “flirting” with him unintentionally made her feel sick. But she didn’t want to ruin the party, so she decided to avoid the pimp altogether. So much for that idea.

Now seeing Valentino here, she became worried for Travis’s safety, especially when he saw the fear in his eyes. She has to help him, even if it means ending up alone with Val.

“Uh, Travis? I think I hear your wife calling? Why don’t you go ahead and see her?”

“Uh, yeah,” Travis replied before leaving her and Val. “Thanks, Y/N.” The girl then turned to Val who glared after the owl with a pissed off growl.

“Uh, I don’t think you’re a rat, Mr. Valentino,” she said quickly. He turned his attention to her, his glare changing into a calmer smirk.

“Oh, no?” he purred.

“No, course not,” Y/N answered matter-of-factly. “I mean, you don’t have the ears, or the nose, or the tail—“

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Val interrupted. “Anyway, Miss Y/N, I loved your performance earlier.”

“Oh,” the girl replied nervously. “Uh, thanks.” She wished she could ask him to return her scarf but decided against it so as not to piss him off.

“I must say,” he went on, “your voice seems to do your beauty no justice~. Makes me wonder why you didn’t pursue a singing career.”

“Uh, well, I do love singing,” Y/N explained. “I just have more interests besides that.” Val smiled at her with a purr.

“I would love to hear more about them~”

“Oh, no, you wouldn’t,” the girl replied quickly from sensing the red flag. “They’re…pretty boring.” She froze with fear when she felt one of Valentino’s free hands wrap around her waist from behind.

“I’ll be the judge of that…And please…just call me Val.” And he guided her to one of the closer rooms, not too harshly but gentle/strong enough to assure she doesn’t escape. Y/N isn’t sure she could; his hand on her waist seemed to has robbed her of her will.

‘Oh, someone please help me,’ she mentally screamed…especially when she found themselves in an empty room with no other demons around.

Surprisingly, Valentino made no attempt to get into her pants. The two of them simply sat on the couch together, enjoying some light champagne and a few desserts/treats Y/N made with Pentious and the Egg Bois for the party. They also took turns telling the other about themselves, but Y/N fears Val’s pretending to be interested just to seduce her. She wanted to get away, but she can’t risk angering him lest he does something drastic.

“So,” Val said as he plucked up a piece of fudge that Y/N made, “this fudge is your personal recipe?”

“Uh, yeah,” Y/N answered with a nervous sip of her drink (it’s her first alcoholic drink tonight, so she’s not even close to drunk). “Had to do some experimenting to perfect it first, but it was worth it.”

“Worth it is right,” Val purred, licking the fudge seductively with a soft moan. “It’s as sweet as you are.” Y/N looked away with a slight blush as he ate the sweet.

‘He’s not trying to seduce me, is he?’

“W…Well, Angel told me…you’ve good taste.” It was stupid to say, but she was nervous at the moment.

“And he was right,” Val replied. “I have a taste for what I regard as…the finest. Speaking of Angel Cakes, did he ever tell you about my penthouse?”

“Uh, just that it’s at the top floor of your studio,” she answered nervously.

“Not just that. The entire top floor is my penthouse.” He then got a little closer to her, his upper arm around her shoulders while his lower arm’s around her waist so she couldn’t edge away. “Do you know what that means~?” Y/N started to get nervous and uncomfortable but tried to think straight.

“Uh, awesome view?” It was the first to come to mind at this point.

“Indeed,” Val purred. “A perfect three-sixty view of Pentagram City…It’s especially beautiful at night.” He leaned in further. “I would love to show you,Y/N. Whadya say we leave the party early so I can…show you~?” As he asked this, the Lust Overlord brushed the fingertips of his other lower arm up and down her bare thigh, making her go stiff.

‘Shit!’ Y/N mentally screamed with a blush. ‘He is trying to get into my pants!’ She then stopped his hand.

“Uh, sounds like fun,” she answered quickly, “but, uh…Charlie and Vaggie…they would, uh…get worried if I left without their knowing…” Val only got closer.

“Or maybe…you’re just shy around me~” he purred. Y/N’s heart started beating in her ears when she their lips mere centimeters apart now.

“N-No…Val, pl-please…” She couldn’t move…she couldn’t act…

“Y/N…” he whispered seductively before getting closer to kiss her. “Let Daddy—“

“Ah, Miss Y/N. There you are, dear.” Val froze with surprise at the third voice, and Y/N snapped out of her spellbound state. They turned to see a tall owl demon in a regal suit and red cape at the doorway, smiling warmly at the human girl.

“Oh!” Y/N said, quickly getting up and out of Val’s embrace. “Prince Stolas. How may I help you?” She did a slight curtsy before the him.

“I apologize for disrupting your conversation with Valentino, dear,” he answered kindly, “but Charlie was looking for you. She has some interesting ideas for the hotel and wants your honest opinion on them.”

“Oh, of course,” she answered quickly, taking this opportunity to get away from the tall moth. “Thank you, Your Highness.” She then headed for the doorway. “It was a pleasure talking with you, Mr. Val.”

‘Let’s not do this again sometime,’ she added to herself as she walked passed Stolas and disappeared around the corner.

Val turned to the Prince with a pissed-off scowl.

“The fuck’s your problem?!” he demanded. Stolas only returned to scowl with a deadly glare.

“Don’t give me that, you disgusting pervert!” he spat. “I can see how uncomfortable you were making that poor girl. Don’t be a creep unless you want Alastor to kick your ass again. I won’t even hesitate to tell him you were thinking about making Y/N your personal slut.” Val only smirked at him arrogantly.

“Why would she be uncomfortable around me? She’s mine.”

“Wrong,” Stolas corrected. “She’s not yours, and she never will be. She’s a friend of the hotel under the protection of Alastor and Angel Dust. And I will not tolerate you or VOX trying to hurt her to get back at Alastor for taking Angel away from you and giving him a better afterlife.” Val only scoffed in annoyance.

“Yeah, that all may be true, but don’t think I’m gonna give up. Sooner or later, she’s gonna end up alongside me and VOXXY~”

“As what?” Stolas scoffed back. “The ‘next Angel Dust’? Your personal plaything? Or perhaps a breeding ground for your disgusting offspring. She’ll rather gouge out her voice-box than do all that for some sick pedophiles like you two.”

Val growled with seething anger. If there’s one thing he hates more than being called a rat, it’s a pedophile. It makes him sound old. But he’s in no mood to pick a fight with the Prince in his friend’s hotel.

“We’ll see.” He then left the room and brushed passed Stolas, who sighed with relief after the moth was gone.

“I apologize that you had to hear all that,” he then said. In reply, Y/N stepped out from behind the suit of armor by the doors.

“No, I’m glad I did,” she sighed before glaring after Val. “I’ve a bad feeling about that fucked-up freak, especially when he trying to make a pass on me. And to think I gave him my scarf.” She shuddered as she turned to Stolas again.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue, Your Highness,” she sighed to him. “I don’t want anything to do with that freak. Not after what he did to Angel.” Stolas placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with a smile.

“It was my pleasure, dear. Any friend of Charlie, Angel, and Alastor is a friend of mine, especially when she’s a human. But in the meantime, I would suggest you keep away from Valentino.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll stay as far away as possible from him.”

“Y/N! There you are, babe!” The two of them turned to see Angel walking up to them.

“Hey, Angel,” the human greeted him.

“You okay there?” Angel asked with a bit of worry. “I heard that ya ran into Val again.”

“She did,” Stolas answered assuringly, “but I made sure he doesn’t cause her any trouble.” Angel sighed with relief.

“That’s good. Thanks, Stolas.”

“My pleasure, although I find it best she stays clear of Val the rest of the night.”

“Ditto. In the meantime, Y/N, I wancha to meet Niss ‘n’ Mols.” She gasped with delight.

“Your brother and sister are here?! Let’s go!” She then grabbed his hand. “I’ve been dying to meet them already!” She then pulled him after her.

“Whoa!” Angel laughed. “Slow down, babe! They ain’t goin’ anywhere else.”

Stolas chuckled after the pair before glancing to the side and frowning. Val is with VOX now, and the two of them are watching Y/N and Angel join up with Arackniss and Molly. And the Prince doesn’t like how they’re watching the human girl.

‘He’s never going to give up, he thought to himself. But neither is Y/N…an interesting battle to come in the future…’

The End…?

**Author's Note:**

> And this concludes my Hazbin Shipcember Favorites series. Thank you for reading them; time to welcome the New Year. Hopefully 2021 will bring the end to this COVID pandemic. Til then, stay safe, & Happy New Year!


End file.
